


Sticky Notes

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I borrowed Toxic's smelly smell headcanons for this, Kaede gay, Kirumi gay, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-it Notes, Secret Crush, They borrowed my Kaede one so its an eye for an eye, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, make her blush, make sure to love your goth crush, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Hm, why are you so red?!” Miu sat next to her during Homeroom. The inventor huffs and crosses her legs, “What’s with that damn note?!”“I...so don’t know?” She removes the sticky note from the desk and sticks it inside her binder. The new message is with ten others from the past week, just there for safekeeping. It’s not like she reads when daily! “For the past month, someone has been leaving me these notes...they’re nothing bad, all good”“What do they say?!”“Well, it’s just saying thanks about my work or that I’m pretty”“Ooooh! Someone likes cleaning lady!!” Miu shouts from the top of her lungs. Great, now everyone has their attention on the maid.---A certain someone keeps leaving notes for Kirumi.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep because I'm sick so take some kirukaede / Kirumatsu, they cute

_ Tojo! Thank you so much for baking cookies last night. They were delicious as always! I cannot wait to have more of your delicious cooking soon! _

_ You cleaned up the hallway so well, I swear I could see my own reflection when I look down at the ground. Not to mention there’s not a speck of dust anywhere. No wonder you’re the ultimate maid.  _

_ Can I just say you look really pretty today? Well, you always do, but today was even more! Did you do something different? Maybe brushed your hair a certain way? I don’t know, but keep being as elegant as ever.  _

_ Tojo! Remember to take time for yourself! If you need a break, go on and take a break. We will all understand <3 _

Once again, Kirumi finds a small note in front of her door. All of them are some sort of compliment about her work or appearance. She doesn’t mind the one about how clean something is or the taste of her cooking, what gets to her is the ones talking about how pretty she is. That's the one way to always make her blush, no matter who it came from.

“Thank you,” she says out loud. To no one around her since she’s the only one in the dorm. Kirumi appreciates the gesture. 

That’s the one for the morning. The next one is on her desk during homeroom. It’s a small pink sticky note saying  _ “have a great day, beautiful”  _ with several hearts surrounding it. Kirumi couldn’t help but grow flustered.

“Hm, why are you so red?!” Miu sat next to her during Homeroom. The inventor huffs and crosses her legs, “What’s with that damn note?!”

“I...so don’t know?” She removes the sticky note from the desk and sticks it inside her binder. The new message is with ten others from the past week, just there for safekeeping. It’s not like she reads when daily! “For the past month, someone has been leaving me these notes...they’re nothing bad, all good”

“What do they say?!”

“Well, it’s just saying thanks about my work or that I’m pretty”

“Ooooh! Someone likes cleaning lady!!” Miu shouts from the top of her lungs. Great, now everyone has their attention on the maid.

“Kirumi has a crush?” Kokichi snickers, “I didn’t know she’s capable of having feelings like that”

Rantaro rolls their eyes. “No, someone has a crush on  _ her,  _ but who?”

“Nyeh…” Himiko rests her cheek on the cold desk, “Probably Teruteru again”

_ Please, anyone but him.  _ “I’m sure there’s no one, just a classmate being nice”

“Nonsense” Kaede stands up from her seat. She has her hands proudly on her hips and pink eyes shining. “You’re an amazing girl, it’s not a surprise someone might be head over heels in love with you”

“Hm? Perhaps it was Kaede who placed the secret notes?” Korekiyo muses, “You seem rather defensive about this whole ordeal”

“What?! Me?! Whaaa—“ The pianist grows flustered and sits back down in her seat, “Naaah! Noooo! Never! I’m much more direct with that kind of stuff”

That’s a shame, she secretly hoped they were from Kaede.

  
  


Nevertheless, she continues her day as if nothing changed. Pink sticky notes continue to turn about throughout the day; on her desk, her lab door, dormitory, and even one in the kitchen. Each of them contained more hearts and less about her performance as a maid. Curiosity only seems to grow from each message, and her cheeks will forever stay warm at this rate

“Kirumi! What’s that on your locker?!” Kiyotake directs his attention to the familiar pink sticky note on top of her locker. Kirumi swallows anxiously.  _ What is going on? _

And with this one, it’s even more poetic than the others.

_ Did you know your eyes remind me of four-leaf clovers? I’m so lucky to be able to see them every day. _

That's so cheesy. It works for Kirumi. “I got _another_ note...who in the world is giving these to me and...why me?!”

Kiyotaka raises an eyebrow. “It’s because they have a crush on you! Maybe you should search for your secret admirer!”

“...Is it  _ you?”  _ Kirumi speculates. It shouldn’t be him, doubts that it’s him, but he’s one of her closest friends. That wouldn’t make any sense either, didn’t Kiyotaka confess that he was gay some months ago?

“No? I wouldn’t compliment you like that! Maybe it’s someone from your class”

Couldn’t be someone from her class. The only person she could think of was Tenko, it’s expected for her to gush about any girl in the school. Kirumi went over to ask if she’s the culprit in this fiasco. 

To her surprise, Tenko admits it’s not her.  
“Tenko will say all of this out loud, and whoever wrote all of this was correct...you ARE gorgeous! Just...how, Kirumi?!”

“Do you have any idea who it might be?”

“Tenko is pretty sure it’s a girl” Tenko varifies, “No boy would write anything like that! Imagine someone like Mondo writing that, as if!”

Kirumi is still doubtful. She asked a couple of boys if they left notes, all refused. They had the same conclusion with Tenko that it could be a girl. She was finally given the final clue that this secret admirer is a girl, there’s a new note in the laundry room.

_ Thanks for reminding me why I’m gay. You’re so PERFECT! _

_ Please just step on me, I would thank you _

“Woooow, it’s like a scavenger hunt,” Maki says dryly, “Do you have any idea who it is?”

“No...nothing is leading me to one specific person”

Maki flares her nostrils. “You cannot be that dense, Kirumi”

“Wait, is it  _ you?!” _

“What?! No! Goddamnit, nevermind” she picks up her basket of clean clothes and leaves the laundry room. Is Kirumi really thinking about this too hard? Could the messenger be right under her nose?

Once Kirumi makes it back to her dorm, she does some investigating and rereads all of them. She’s blushing, and it only gets brighter as she keeps reading. Whoever they were adored Kirumi, and she never had anyone see her in such a light. How could Kirumi be crushing on the note-giver if she doesn’t know who they are?!

Maybe she came across them while searching and they did not want to admit their feelings for her out loud. It’s common to be nervous about your crush, Kirumi would do that same.

All of it has the same handwriting and no traces of copying. It's not Kokichi, the notes do not have the strong scent of linen and sugar that he always carries. Instead, it’s the delectable fragrance of fresh honeysuckle. 

_ Oh, _

Oh wow, she’s stupid. 

“How did I not know this?!” Kaede has been quite distracted in class and writing when she doesn’t need to. Then when she’s walking with her other classmates, she's looking around the halls cautiously. This  _ is  _ her handwriting too! How could she not recognise it?! Kirumi and Kaede worked together multiple times. 

“There’s only one thing I must do…” Kirumi pulls out a pen and fishes through for her grey sticky notes. 

* * *

“When are you going to just tell her?! I’m sure Kirumi will find out soon enough it’s you”

“Noooo” Kaede would die on the spot if the maid finds out it's her. She can easily compliment someone and be okay, even if it’s a crush of hers, but then there’s Kirumi. She can’t just act calm around someone so sophisticated and refined, someone she is madly crushing on, someone who would reject her on the spot.

So she’s only going to let her know, on the sidelines, that she cares about her.

“Kaede...I’m sure that she would have mutual feelings” Shuichi reassures.

“Hm, as if—“ she stops at her tracks when a small splash of grey catches her eye. It’s on her locker, was it paint? Why did Angie paint on her locker?

“It’s a note?” Kaede peels it off from her locker and gives it a skim.

_ Akamatsu, _

_ I enjoy all of the messages you have given me, each one of them makes me blush in no time. I never realised that I meant so much to you and I am here to tell you that I feel the same. Your energetic and caring nature makes my heart skip a beat. The way you play the piano, it’s like I’m trapped in a web, but I don’t mind staying and listening. I understand if you do not want to start dating now, however, I would love to spend more time with you if that’s alright. _

_ — Tojo _

_ P.S, I will not step on you _

“Uh….” Shuichi waves a hand in front of Kaede, “Are you okay? You’re just, staring into space”

“She found out it was me, s-she feels the same...I-I”

“Are you going to scream?”

Kaede nods. Shuichi takes off her jacket and presses it in her face. 

Here comes the muffled yelling, give her a minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not sleep at all last night and Im going to look back at this n find so many mistakes, lmao


End file.
